Up-to-date motor vehicles, in particular passenger vehicles, are generally equipped with hydraulic or electrohydraulic power steering systems, hereinbelow referred to as ‘hydraulic power steering systems’. The power assistance is configured such that actuators, e.g. hydraulic cylinders, are arranged in the medium range of the steering mechanism. A force generated by the actuators is used to support the actuation of the steering mechanism as a reaction to the rotation of the steering wheel (torque support). The torque to be applied for steering the vehicle is thus reduced and the driver relieved during the steering maneuver.
It is known in the art to design the torque assistance or steering boosting speed-responsively. At low vehicle speeds being typical of pulling in or out of a parking space, a very easy-running steering system with a high degree of torque support is preferred, while heavier steering with a low degree of torque support is desirable at high driving speeds.